Horribly Ever After
Plot Charmcaster and Gwen are in Ledgerdomain, duking it out intensely with magic spells and whatnot, whilst Gwen is thinking she'll be defeated this time. She creates a shield over herself and chants the words: "Rahmatak Enyan Thressa" An explosion of pink smoke forms around the entire scene between Charmcaster and Gwen, and Ben is seen walking out of the pink smoke with a Mr. Smoothy is in his hand. Ben: Uhm.. (Looks at Charmcaster) ...Yeah, no. (Steps back into the smoke) Gwen: Ben, get back here! (Grabs him with her mana and pulls him out of the smoke) Charmcaster: What makes you think that this joker can stop me...in my realm?! (Throws Rock Monsters at Gwen) The Rock Monsters grow and circle Gwen, roaring and raising their fists. Ben: Oh no you don't! (Drinks the rest of his smoothy, and scrolls to Heatblast hologram) (Hits Omnitrix) As Ben transforms into Heatblast, the surge of DNA through Ben's body begins to alter as Ben' skin begins to burn into molten rock, until it quickly hardens and flames surround Ben's face and his feet begin to mold into an irregular shape. The green light from the Omnitrix returns as Ben is now Heatblast, and is brought back to the Gwen vs Charmcaster situation. Heatblast: (Blasting Rock Monsters away with fire) I'm hot and you're not! Gwen: Good looking out! (Entangles Charmcaster in Mana ropes) ''Now, where were we? Charmcaster: Right...here! ''(Chants inaudible spell) '' Gwen: Not so fast! ''(Shoots beam of Mana at Charmcaster) '' The beam of Mana hits Charmcaster, and she begins yelling with pain. The Mana is turned dark gray, and goes straight back at Gwen, hitting her. Gwen begins yelling with pain, too, leaving Heatblast astonished and puzzled. Heatblast: Gwen? What's going on?! Gwen: I d-d-d-on't know! Do something! (Eyes glow gray) Help me, Ben! Charmcaster: This wasn't suppose to h-h-happen! (Eyes glow gray) Noooooooo!!! Heatblast: No, No! ''(Reverts back) Gwen: Ch-charmcaster used a dark type of spell, but I messed it up by using my mana! It's going to kill us, by midnight! Charmcaster: Aghh! This is all y-your fault, Gwen! Gwen: Ben, go get help! Find a way to stop the spell before it's too late! I'll make a portal home, now go! (Creates portal to Bellwood) Ben: Alright, you can count of me, Gwen! (Walking into Portal)'' Ben: I hope... At Revonnah, a Plumber Ship arrives in front of Rook's home, and Ben comes out of it and knocks on the door. Rook Da: (Glaring at Ben) ...Tennyson. Ben: ...Rook Da. Rook Da: How may I help you? Ben: I need to speak with Rook. Rook Da: Hmm. Is that all you will be needing to do? Ben: Yes, that's all. ''Rook Da turns his head to the inside of the house. Rook Da: Blonco! You have a visitor... Coming outside the door. Rook: Ben! How have you been? It has been quite some time since we have worked together. Rook Da: I will leave you two here, to...reminisce with each other. Rook: Much appreciated, father. Rook Da goes inside the house and closes the door. Rook: So how has it been, Ben? Have you saved the entire universe again? (Grins) Ben: Hmmph, I guess so. I'm here to ask a favor. Rook: What would that be? Ben: I need you to help me find Adwaita, because none of the Plumbers know enough about magic or have had experience with magic like you have. Rook: Ah, so we are off to go and arrest Adwaita. I will gladly assist you in this, immediately. Ben: Well, yes and no. We'll go arrest Adwaita, sure, but I need to find and stop a dark spell before it kills Gwen and Charmcaster. Rook: Oh dear, this will not be easy. Ben: It never is.. Ben and Rook get in the Plumber Ship and fly off into space. Rook comes to conclusion that Adwaita would be somewhere he can conquer, based on what Rook has heard about him. Ben agrees, but doesn't know where to even start looking, so he says to ask around on the Extranet. Rook uses the extranet to search for planets under distress, while Ben contacts Grandpa Max on Omnitrix to see if they've got any trackings on Adwaita. Both Ben and Rook gain no new information, so they go back to Earth, to the Plumber HQ, to see visit Hex who is in his cell. Hex: (Meditating) (Opens his eyes and sees Ben and Rook) Tennyson...and his pet. Rook: Be silent. Ben: Look, make this easy for yourself. Tell us where we can find Adwaita, or at least help us. Hex: That maniac turtle? I couldn't help you, even if I wanted to. (Smiles) Ben: Think this is funny? What if I told you that Charmcaster is dying, yes, dying! Hex: Don't toy with me, Ben 10. (Eyes glow red and makes angry face) Ben: I'm serious. Gwen and Charmcaster will DIE, if you don't help us out. Hex: Ugh..very well. (Puts hand out and shows where Adwaita currently is residing) (Adwaita is fighting Null Guardians and is laughing) Ben: The Null Void? Rook: I do not think this is where you estimated Adwaita to be at. Ben: No, not there. Why there? Hex: It seems as if that realm is hostile, dangerous, and full of dread. Ben: Perfect for a insane magic turtle. He wants to rule the Null Void. Rook: Well if we are going to do this, we must be careful. Hex: If you're going to confront Adwaita, you're going to need power such as mine. Now, if you'll kindly release from my prison.. Ben: Nice try, slick. You're staying right at home. Thanks anyway, though. Ben and Rook walk away as Hex shows a menacingly agitated facial gesture at Ben and Rook. The two then make it to the storage vault in Plumber HQ. Rook goes to a safe, unlocks it, and pulls out the Null Void Projector. Rook: Are you certain you would like to this, without a specific plan? Ben: Do it. Rook blasts Ben into the Null Void, and then himself, which causes him to drop the Null Void Projector on the floor. The two are now in the Null Void, anxious to search for Adwaita. Rook: How will we even find Adwaita in this place? He could be anywhere, especially in here. Ben: Where would you be if you were a warlock bent on domination? Rook: Warlock? What is a- The roar of a Null Guardian interrupts Rook, and Ben turns around seeing that Adwaita is riding the Null Guardian. A lot of others approach behind him. '' Adwaita: Ben Tennyson and friend. What brings you to my realm? Ben: Since when did you adopt the Null Void? This isn't your realm, it's an intergalactic prison. Rook: We need your assistance, at once. Do not try anything foolish, criminal. Adwaita: So you come into my domain, call me names, and expect me waste my time helping such lower creatures? You've got some moxie to have done so. Now, witness me exterminate this parasite from existence, Ben 10. ''(Blinks eyes and they shoot flames at Rook) (The Null Guardians all fly at Ben and Rook) Rook: Have it your way, Adwaita! (Dodges flames and shoots arrows with his Prototool) Ben: Rook, get the titanic turtle. I'll get these...whatever they are. (Scrolls to Thunderjolt) (Hits Omnitrix) Backblast: Woah, this could be fun! (Jumps and turns his back to the Null Guardians) (Shoots large orange flames) The Null Guardians are consumed with flames and explosions, and they all then flee from him, who lands on a large floating asteroid. Adwaita: (Jumps off his Null Guardian) You are not even worthy or capable of facing me in combat! (Sends it to attack Rook) '' Backblast: Well guess who is! Me! ''(Jumps grabs onto Adwaita's back) '' Adwaita: Get off me, diseased insect! You're burning my skin! ''(Hits Sunburn off of him with his elbow) Backblast: Yeah, well when your blood is over 200 degrees, it happens. (Shrugs) Rook: Enough of your foolery, tom! (Wraps Adwaitya's arms together in ropes and electrocutes him) (Adwaitya falls to his knees) Backblast: (Facepalms) You mean, Tom-foolery? Jeez, man. (Times out) Rook: That does not make any sense. Adwaita: Neither does ambushing a far more intelligent and superior master of magic. Now you'll pay with your bitter lives, rather quickly. Ben: Save the death threats for somebody cares, we need your "Oh so powerful magic" to save my cousin. Adwaita: I would rather vanquish myself then allow my magic to be wasted upon such despicable beings like you. You'll acquire no such thing from me. Rook: I do not think Adwaita will be any help. Ben: Of course he will, because we already here and he's our last option. Adwaita: Mwahahahaha, even though this annoyance permeates my presence, I feel joy from seeing you two struggle in your affairs. Ben: Oh, so this is funny, huh?! Laugh at this! (Hits Omnitrix) Adwaita and Rook blankly stare at Walkatrout. Walkatrout: (Looks at himself)...I mean, this! (Hits Omnitrix) Whampire: You've got ten seconds to stop acting like a jerk and help us! (Frees himself from electric ropes then stands up and pushes Whampire and Rook back) Adwaitya: Or what? Whampire: (Shows fingers as he's counting) One.... Adwaita: Hahahahaha! Whampire: Two....... (Pauses) ......Ten! (Shoots corruptura at Adwaita's forehead) Rook: What did you do to him? Is he... Whampire: No, no, I just spat a corruptura at him. He's under my control now. Speaking of which... (Looks at Adwaitya) Because of corruptura, Adwaita inadvertently salutes Whampire. Whampire grins with a sinister face, and steps forward to Adwaita. Whampire: Dance like a hula girl.. Adwaita: Gah! (Dances like a hula girl) Whampire: Now use a spell that turns Rook into a chicken! Adwaita: Errgh! (Points finger at Rook) Rook: Excuse m- (Turns into a chicken and bawks) Whampire: Turn him back to normal. Adwaita: Hmmph! (Points finger and Rook and turns him back to normal) Whampire: Now, create a spell that will stop Charmcaster's spell from killing her and Gwen. Adwaita: You'll....p-p-pay....for this... (Raises hands up and glows in pink coating his body) Scene goes to Charmcaster and Gwen glowing in dark gray, who look old and and have white hair. Their bodies are wrinkly and shriveled up, and they are groaning in pain. Charmcaster: Y-you j-j-ust had to be little Mrs.P-p-perfect didn't ya? Gwen: It's n-n-ot my f-f-ault you have a bolts loose! (Groans) Suddenly, Gwen and Charmcaster glow bright magenta, levitate into the air, and their bodies return to their natural look. Gwen and Charmcaster lock eyes, and Gwen says: "Grequesh Hautem"! '' Charmcaster: Noooooooooooo! ''(Is completely turned into a stone) (Falls and land on the ground) Gwen: And with that, we're done. (Closes eyes and looks down) Thank you, Ben. Back in the Null Void, Adwaita is seen juggling Rook, a Havoc Beast, and a rock. He then dances while doing so, jumping around while still juggling. Whampire: (Laughing on the ground) Priceless! (Times out) Ben: Uh-oh. The corruptura on Adwaitya's head breaks, and he throws Rook at Ben and the Havok Beast far away somewhere. '' Adwaita: You think you can humiliate such a devastating magical manipulator, and live for the rest of your days? ''(Hands glow hot pink with fire) Ben: Oh, the heck with it. (Hits Sssslither hologram) Ben's skin is covered in Snakepit's snakeskin, and his eyes become just like a reptiles, with a sharp pupil in each eye. His mouth now shows two large fangs and snake-like tongue coming out. Ben's head splits into three snake-like heads. His body then lengthens. The Omnitrix glows green as the transformation sequence ends. (Head 1) Snakepit: (Third head wraps around Adwaitya's waist) Don't resssissst, it makessss it hurt more. Adwaita: (Struggling to get free) Release me from your grip, you repulsive vermin! Now! (Head 2) Snakepit: Taze 'em, Rook. Rook: Agreed. (Turns prototool into tazer and tazes Adwaita) Adwaita faints, and Snakepit lets go of him and reverts back. Ben; Great work, old partner. Rook: (Smiles) Likewise. Ben, Rook, and Gwen meet in Bellwood at night with Adwaitya unconscious, and Gwen reveals that behind her is Charmcaster turned into stone.'' '' Gwen: (Hugs Ben) I knew you'd come through. Thanks, Ben, and you too, Rook. Rook: It was no trouble at all, Gwendolyn. Ben: Yeah, I'm not losing you that easily, Gwen. Now...about Charmcaster. Gwen: Yeah? Ben: Is she even alive?! Gwen: Yeah, but you can't really tell. Rook: That is most unsettling. Ben: Believe it... Gwen: Now, go be a nice cousin and dump her off in a cell. (Hugs Ben) ''Love ya, Ben. Bye! (''Teleports away) Ben: (Looks at Omnitrix) Hey look, it's time for me to uh, go stop Aggregor! Wish me luck, Rook! I'll let you put them in a cell, Thanks again! (Hits Omnitrix and flies away as Astrodactyl) '' Rook: ''(Sigh) '' Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Rook Blonco * Mysterious Unknown Figure * Grandpa Max Villains * Charmcaster * Rock Monsters * Adwaita * Null Guardians Aliens Used * Heatblast ''(First appearance) * Backblast'' (Accidental Transformation;Selected Alien was Thunderjolt)'' * Walkatrout (Accidental Transformation;Selected Alien was Whampire) * Whampire * Snakepit * Astrodactyl (First appearance) (Cameo) Trivia * Charmcaster is turned into stone. * Adwaita is finally found and arrested. * Somebody takes the Null Void Projector that Rook left behind. * It is never explained why Gwen and Charmcaster were fighting in Ledgerdomain. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Galactic Legends